


The Proposal

by Azurith



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 17:30:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14289834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azurith/pseuds/Azurith
Summary: The Warrior of Light turns up unexpectedly in Ishgard, turning Estinien's plans on their head.





	The Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve had a lot of sad and angsty here lately in my rp and writing I thought I’d write some fluff to cheer myself up. I like to keep my stories where anyone can imagine their character as the WoL, for this one tho I gave her my character’s name.

Serenade was walking through the streets of Ishgard, she had some all to infrequent downtime and had decided to visit. The Au Ra woman was used to a few glances here and there, being the Warrior of Light meant a lot of people who she never met knew who she was. But this….this was down right _strange._

People kept smiling at her, so far she’d had 7 strangers congratulate her.  Serenade had smiled and nodded “Ah thank you.” came the awkward reply. She was racking her brain for what they could be talking about but all she could come up with the primal she had bested for the 10 time this week…that was hardly new or something worth strangers congratulating her for.

 

“Oh!” A lady at a flower stand beamed. “You look absolutely glowing!” she woman had declared.

 

Serenade smiled at her. “Thank you?” She replied still confused. She was wearing her normal white mage robes, nothing special.

 

“You must be so happy! Here take my card, 50% off arrangements for you! It's the least I can do for the warrior of light!” The woman thrust a dainty piece of paper with “Isabelle’s Flowers” scrawled across in in a metallic pink ink, Serenade turned it over to find a linkshell number on the other side.

 

“Um that's very kind and generous of you.” She offered placing the card in her aethercube just to be polite. Serenade had no idea why this woman thought she needed flower arrangements but moved on anyway.

 

Swiftly she pulled up the hood on her cloak, thinking the citizens had lost their mind. She finished her shopping, and picked up her items she needed repaired before heading to The Congregation of our Knights Most Heavenly. Searching for Ser Aymeric, one to let him know she was in the city, and two, find out why everyone in Ishgard had seemed to have lost their minds.

 

When she walked in a group of knights was just leaving, Aymeric turned looking at a report. “May I help you.?” he asked not looking up.

 

“You can tell me why I’ve been congratulated 7 times already by people I don’t know, and a random flower lady gave me her card. Is there something going on in Ishgard I don’t know about?”  Serenade replied removing her cape.

 

“Serenade!” Aymeric tried to hide his surprise as he turned around to see her. “What brings you to Ishgard so soon?”

 

The woman just placed hand on her face. “Not you too Aymeric. Please tell me why everyone is acting so weird.”

 

Aymeric did his best to regain his composure. “I was just surprised to see you, with as busy as you’ve been. “  he paused. “Have you seen Estinien yet?”

 

Serenade crossed her arms. “Estinien told me he had business in Doma for the next week and would be rather busy. “ she walked over and slammed her hands down on the Lord Commander’s desk. “You wouldn’t have asked me that if he wasn’t here, what's going on Aymeric.”

 

Aymeric just sat in his chair. “I can’t tell you.” he said weakly, running a hand through his hair.

 

“You can’t tell me why everyone is acting crazy- congratulating me - offering me flowers- why Estinien is lying to me about his whereabouts.” she seethed. “IF he’s in Ishgard I’ll find him. “  She turned to walk through the door, on a mission to find her boyfriend.

 

“Serenade wait!” Aymeric  tried to stop her but it was to late and she was already out the door.

 

The lord commander slumped in his chair, “Oh Estinien I pray you’re ready. It's a gift from Halone she hasn’t figured it out.”

 

_______________________________________

 

Estinien stood none the wiser of his impending doom in the Jeweled  Crozier. He smiled at the merchant as he looked down at an open box. “Thank you, perfect, exactly what I asked for.”

 

“I’m glad you’re happy with them sir.” The old man smiled as he closed the box, and exchanged gil with Estinien.

 

“I’m rather curious what you’re doing here Estinien.” Serenade’s voice fell on his ears as the Dragoon froze.

 

“Serenade you were suppose to be in Uldah!” Estinien replied quickly slipping the box into his aethercube.

 

“So you’re not happy to see me.” She crossed her arms. “The trail I followed grew cold, like there was never really a sighting of Ifrit to begin with.”  she walked towards him. “So I decided to come visit Ishgard. I would like to know how your _business_ In Doma went. I’m beginning to think it was as nonexistent as Ifrit! “

 

“Serenade….” Estinien started. “I….” he was cut off quickly.

 

“Do Not Lie To Me.” She emphasized every word “I’ve had a heck of a day, everyone in this town has gone mad, Aymeric’s lied to me and now you’re hiding things from me. What in Eorzea is going on.”

 

“Can we go someplace private?” He asked quietly.

 

“You’re breaking up with me aren’t you?” Serenade turned away. “What else would you need to take something private, that's got Aymeric acting weird, damn all of Ishgard knows don’t they. That's why that lady was offering me flowers for, sympathy. I’m such an idiot.”

 

Estinien reached out and grabbed her hand. “I’m sorry, Serenade please look at me.”

 

The Au Ra just jerked her hand away bringing her hands to her face. She wasn’t going to cry in public.  

 

“Serenade, I had this all planned out but I’m the fool please look at me. I… I love you.” Estinien pleaded, he was completely out of his element as people had turned to stare but this was for her.

 

Finally Serenade turned around tears shimmering in her eyes to find Estinien kneeling, the box he had hidden earlier now open. Inside sat two rings, silver, with dragonwings, wound together to become one. “I wanted to be more romantic when I asked but….will you marry me? “

 

“Estinien.” All the air was gone from her lungs with that one breath. “Oh I’m so stupid.” she laughed, placing a hand over her face. “It was so obvious…you don't congratulate someone on a break-up” Serenade threw her arms around him. “Of course I’ll marry you.”

 

Estinien just smiled, it may not have gone as he’d planned but in the end she’d said yes and that's all that mattered.


End file.
